A Twilight Story
by Tsuri-Born
Summary: Bella was always a vampire, she has a twin, who has been MIA for 120 years. When Bella goes to Forks and meets the Cullens, will she find her twin and a little love along the way? Pairings: EsxC, JxA. not cannon pairs. Rating may change as well. On Hiatus
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight… Yet**

A Twilight story

By: Elaine Herd

Prologue

Hello, my name is 'Isabella Marie Whitlock,' but please; seeing as I am amongst friends; call me Bella. I'm 18 years old, well I turned 18 exactly 132 years ago. I am the world's _**most **_powerful vampire. Yes… _-sighs-_ Vampires do exist, most feed on humans, very few feed on animals, and those that do usually can become a large coven. I live in Phoenix, Arizona, but I am moving to Forks, Washington. Vampires that feed on humans have bright red eyes; the vampires that feed on animals usually have golden eyes. My eyes change color w/ my mood, but they NEVER turn any shade of red or gold.

I was born as a vampire because my mother was a vampire when she gave birth to her only set of twins, my brother, Jasper, and me, her power is reproduction, meaning she and she alone can reproduce as a vampire. My father was a human, but after she gave birth to us she was so hungry that she accidentally killed him when he offered her his arm; he knew what she was, and he trusted her, and she killed him… well sorry got a little off topic there. My mother usually can only have 1 child at a time. But I guess since my father was a human, she was able to have twins. Though it never happened before with the other human males she mated with.

Jasper was completely different from me, besides being the opposite sex, he had pure vampire blood and many other dominant vampire features but he refused to _drink _blood. We grew to be the best of friends, we even blood bonded ourselves. After the blood bond we started to sense each other's feelings, moods, thoughts, we would always know where to look if we got lost, and we always seemed to know what the other was thinking before we knew ourselves. When we were 17, Jasper decided to join in the Civil War. He was tall enough to pass as a 20 year old, and a year later; he was the second-in-command. He wrote to me twice every week, but then on our 19th birthday his letters suddenly stopped coming. A month later he was declared MIA, everyone thought him to be dead but I knew better. During the war, I felt _**every pain **_inflicted upon him, and the day after our birthday, I felt someone drain some of his blood, but what I did not feel was his pain during the transformation. Then it seemed that he was some sort of mirage, I could still feel him but I knew he was not close. I waited twelve years for him to return, but he did not, so for 120 years I've been searching for him but I am finally giving up, because sometimes if you search for something it is never found, and when you don't search you find it.

I have been almost _**all **_around the world, the most recent place I've been was Italy, where I met and copied all the Volturi's powers. I also killed Demetri because he was getting on my nerves. Somehow, they have other vampires _trying_ to find me, and now I have to leave for Forks. That is something they will never expect because I've only moved to sunny places, so they'll never guess that I'd move to a rainy place.

**AN: Please review, by the way I haven't decided the pairings yet, but Jasper will be with Alice.**

**The next chapter is coming soon it's almost done.**

**I'll try to update at the end of the week.**


	2. Chapter 1 preview

**AN:**** I DON'T own Twilight, and truthfully, I no longer want to.**

Chapter 1

**B-POV:**

I was packed in record time; it was even fast for me. I usually don't go _that _fast, but oh well. I went outside to say goodbye to all my neighbors, and when I got there everyone yelled, "Goodbye, Marie!" Most were in tears, so I went around and gave them all hugs. After that, my best friends told me, "Marie, if you stay here any longer you'll miss your flight." We all hugged and they made me promise to keep in touch by any means possible. Then I was gone, and the moment I got off the highway I pulled over went hunting (I only hunt animals, but that doesn't mean I kill them), then I teleported all my stuff and me to Forks. My "father," Charlie came to greet me at the door.

"Hey Charlie, I just have to re-enroll myself into high school…Again, and I'll be back." With that, I walked out the door and to my car. Soon I was in the Forks High parking lot; I got out and headed straight to the main office. The school was small; at least 800 students went here, the receptionist, Mrs. Cope, greeted me at the door. When I told her my last name, Mrs. Cope jumped up.

"Are you related to a Jasper Whitlock, by any chance?" She exclaimed.

"Yes… he was my twin; I haven't seen him since I was 7, when he went missing." I cried, shocked that it was still possible to find my brother. "Do you know where he is living? Please tell me, I have been searching for him since I was 12!"

The receptionist looked sad, "I am not supposed to give out that type of information, but seeing that you are his sister I guess I can give it to you." She told me he lived with the Cullen coven, and that they lived in the woods.

"Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me," I thanked her gratefully. I got to my car and drove home to tell Charlie what I discovered. My new home was large, but not mansion sized.

"CHARLIE! Get the hell down here!" I exclaimed in excitement. Charlie ran down the steps and into me. I laughed, "Oh, Charlie, you're almost as clumsy as me," He smiled. I told him everything that had happened since I left the house to the moment I left the school, at vampire speed. Charlie looked dumb-struck.

"Bella, Bella slow down and please talk at human speed." Charlie chuckled. "Remember, Bella I am human, I can't understand you when you talk that fast."

"Sorry Charlie," I giggled. "So, when I left the house to enroll myself in high school, again… The receptionist was shocked when I told her my last name. She asked if I am related to 'A Jasper Whitlock.' Jasper is the twin brother that I've been searching for, for the past 130 years. She grasped my hand and I saw all of her memories from the past year, then I saw him, Charlie I have finally found my twin brother." Charlie saw my expression, and hugged me as tight as his human strength would let him.

"Yay, Bells, will I get to meet him soon?" Charlie asked, his eyes practically begging. "Please! I want to meet my 'missing son.'"

"Hmmm…" Suddenly I was pulled into a vision, something that had never happened before, but I didn't jump I was used to it now. "Charlie, you'll get to meet him on Wednesday next week. Ok?"

"Bella… Do you think he'll be tempted by my blood?" Charlie asked, his voice was suddenly very serious. At that, moment Charlie's death appeared in my mind, my brother run through the trees to Charlie and killed him.

"Yes Charlie, your blood will tempt him, but Jasper will be able to restrain himself, he's stronger than that."

* * *

**AN: ****Hello my dearest readers, I apologize for not updating the last two years. I won't lie, I have been very lazy and I am not really the writing type. I know you all are very mad at me for not posting this chapter when I said I'd do it with the week. That week I ended up with a big school project and forgot all about my promise.**

** I have not done anything to this chapter in the last year, my written outline I was have found to be very poorly thought out so I tweaked this chapter quite a bit. I have not been able to finish this chapter but I will. I won't give you two chapters of the same thing plus more I will just pretend this is a cliffhanger and re-post the last two paragraphs in the 'second' chapter... Or I'll just replace this chapter with a new well-thought, detailed chapter 1. **

**I hope to give you all the next chapter with in 6 months, but I can't promise anything. I am a full time college student and my finals are in three weeks, I have to practice parking for my driver's licence test, and I have to sign up for the spring semester. I can promise that I won't leave you all hanging for two more years.**

**I would love some literary criticism and I note that I probably will be flamed. I will accept my fate, for this time I deserve it. So please review whether you have something nice to say or not.**


End file.
